


Commit to Memory

by murderbreak



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Reassurance sex, Red Bandit AU, Sappy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Sex, Some Humor, reassurance, saloonatics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbreak/pseuds/murderbreak
Summary: “You seem to be lost in thought about something. Allow me to help distract you from that, Sheriff Thompson.”





	Commit to Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaoruSabine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruSabine/gifts).



> anyway it’s kao’s birthday, and this was something we briiiiefly talked about and i liked the idea so much i did this. happy birthday my dear, you are truly a gift <3

__

It was a dream. Just a dream, just a dream, not real, just a  _ dream _ \- it was annoying to repeat that but it was all Thompson had. Every time Tord was gone or out of sight, the rising anxiety would come back and he remembered the dream, the pain he felt of losing Tord like that, watching him die. It made his whole chest ache, and sometimes he would get lost in that, even when Tord was right there beside him. 

 

“Thompson? Are you alright?” he asked. His brows were furrowed in worry. He’d never seen Tom like that before the night that he woke up with a gasp, tears rolling down his cheeks, and he’d clung to Tord all night and talked about how much he loved him. He wouldn’t talk about the dream, and Tord decided not to push. 

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine,” Tom said offhandedly. He smiled at Tord sheepishly, realizing he’d been caught in another mood. He was sitting in bed while Tord stood in the doorway to the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around his waist, held up by one of his hands. They were getting ready for bed; Tom already dressed down to his usual bedroom attire of his underwear and nothing else. It got far too hot for anything else, especially when he and Tord would cuddle up before sleeping. 

 

Tord pursed his lips, looking at Tom, before a small grin curled the corners of his lips up. “You seem to be lost in thought about something,” he said. “Allow me to help distract you from that, Sheriff Thompson.” 

 

Tom didn’t realize that Tord was getting close until he heard the towel drop right next to him and then the blankets were shifting, Tord crawling under them to straddle his lap suddenly with that typical mischievous smile on his lips. By pure instinct Tom’s hands curled around his hips, holding him close, and he took his time in looking him over, taking in every inch of skin he could lay his eyes on. He found scrapes from Tord’s previous adventures, and old and fading bruises from either roughhousing with other bandits or from Thompson himself. Tord noticed the way he was staring, like he was committing every nic and scar to his memory, and the bandit’s hands curled under the other’s jaw, lifting his gaze up to look in the eye. “Thompson, stop thinking,” he said with a soft chuckle. His thumb stroked along the stubble of his lover’s chin. “Just focus on me, yes?”

 

And with that Tord brought him into a kiss, hands on his jaw holding him close while Tom’s remained on his hips. The Sheriff had to admit, this was a rather nice distraction. He’d give anything to just focus on Tord, on how he kissed, how he felt so warm under his touch, how his lips always seemed to be quirked up in a smile whenever they kissed or whenever he was just talking. He was such a smug little thing, so confident in everything he did and said, and Thompson loved him for it. Loved every little thing about him. 

 

He sighed with delight as Tord trailed his lips over his neck, kissing along his pulse as his hips did this cute little thing and ground against Tom’s own hips, his cock twitching in interest in his boxers. He was rapidly becoming interested in his little bandit, but something inside of him kept nudging him, kept scratching a certain part of his brain. 

 

He finally realized what it was when Tord seemed to have his goal in mind with his hand tugging at the waistband of Thompson’s underwear. “Tord, wait a minute,” Tom said, looking down at the other’s hand and successfully causing the other to stop in confusion. 

 

Tord’s brows furrowed. “What is it?” 

 

“Let’s just…” Tom took a breath. “Let’s take this slow tonight, yeah?” He looked up at Tord, who had his brows raised in surprise. Thompson has  _ never _ asked to take it slow. It’s always been hard and quick rounds that ended in dreadfully messed up sheets and tousled hair and more than a few lingering bruises. Tord blinked and Tom looked sheepish at his request. “Please?” But he was slowly rolling them over anyway, putting himself between Tord’s legs while the other spread them to accommodate. There was a light flush to Tom’s cheeks that Tord has only ever rarely seen before. It almost felt like their first time all over again.

 

“Of course, Thompson,” Tord finally replied, his hands cupping Tom’s jaw again as the Sheriff let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. His eyes were hooded as he looked at Tord, took him in, noticed the way his lips seemed to twitch up in the subtlest hint of a smile as Tom leaned forward and kissed him again. He took notice to the way Tord’s thumb swiped along his jaw, how Tord seemed to be pulling him even closer still. He noticed the way Tord’s teeth grazed his lip teasingly and how his tongue soothed along it after, how his ankles crossed just behind Tom’s lower back and urged them closer together as his hands, his clever, talented hands, slid into his hair.

 

This was the most passionate kiss Tom’s ever had. Not even just with Tord, but just… in general. It made Tom curl a hand around his hip, rub his thumb along the bone there, feel the dip that led right down to the prize that Tom was lucky enough to feel.

 

Tord’s hands stayed in his hair as Tom finally trailed his lips away from Tord’s mouth, moving them sweet and slow down along his neck. He noticed the way Tord seemed to let out a small gasp as Tom kissed along his jugular, making the larger smile slightly as he pressed another kiss there before moving on. He kissed along his collarbone, tongue tracing along the pronounced bone to taste the salt of his skin and  _ god  _ why has Tom never taken his time before this?

 

Thompson trailed kisses and tiny bites along Tord’s chest, all along his stomach. He kissed each of his hips lovingly, nipped in the crevice where Tord’s thigh met his hip. Tom took a moment too look up at his lover from between his legs, noticed the way that his cheeks were flushed slightly and his lips curled upwards at the ends, one hand still in his hair; not tugging, just a gentle pressure. 

 

Tom stopped then, leaning his cheek against Tord’s thigh as a small smile curled over his own lips. Tord raised his brow slightly, noticing the way that Tom’s fingers traced ever so lightly around the base of his cock, moving up the shaft before moving back down again. It was slow, intentional; not teasing, almost like… mapping. “What’s that look for?” Tord asked, his smile growing a bit wider.

 

“Just… admiring you, from down here.” Tom hummed. “Don’t mind me.” 

 

“Well I can’t help but mind you when you’re looking at me like that.”

 

“Should I stop?” 

 

“Not unless you plan to do something with that wandering hand of yours.” Tord’s gaze shifted to Tom’s hand, still making its rounds, and Tom snorted softly.

 

“‘Ey, I did say take it slow, didn’t I?” 

 

“Yes, but I didn’t think you meant slow enough to where I’ll be able to orgasm in maybe, just maybe, an hour.”

 

Tom rolled his eyes and pushed himself up Tord’s body, his hand curling around the base of Tord’s cock as he leaned forward. “You talk too much,” he hummed, kissing Tord as he finally gave the other’s cock a gentle squeeze before giving him a few gentle strokes. It caused a gasp to escape from Tord’s mouth, but Tom swallowed it up immediately, quickening his pace slightly. His own cock was interested, straining in the confines of his underwear, and he’s really berating himself for not taking his time beforehand, because wow, it’s  _ completely  _ satisfying to take his time and see Tord like this. 

 

“Find me that lube,” Tom instructed, between hot kisses as he smeared the pre around the head of Tord’s cock before continuing his strokes. One hand around Tord’s cock, the other propping himself up as his bandit below him scrambled to find the lube in the drawer that they kept.

 

Once he got that out Tom took it and pulled his hand off of Tord’s cock, causing the other to whimper while Tom smirked playfully. “Cute,” he mentioned offhandedly, squirting some of the liquid onto his fingers and coating them well. He reached his hand down between Tord’s legs again, reaching past his cock before finding his entrance. He rubbed a coated finger in circles around it, gentle and slow before easing his finger in. It was just little by little, but he watched Tord’s face carefully while Tord watched Tom’s hand between his legs. Tom inched his finger in, little by little, until he managed to get it in to the first knuckle. He thrust his finger in and out, nice and slow, watching Tord watch his hand.

 

Eventually it came time for a second, and then a third because Tord said ‘please’ so nicely. Tom took in every moment of it, committed it to memory. He kissed along Tord’s jaw as he fingered him, took in every gasp and little whimper, every soft ‘ah’ and the way his cheeks turned the slightest bit of pink that complemented him perfectly. He littered tiny bites all over the other’s sun-tanned skin, little bits of blue-ish purple and it mapped out Tom’s favorite parts of him; his collarbone, the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, the spot on Tord’s left side that was scarred from a gun fight he’d gotten in, and the hollow of his throat. To be fair, every part was Tom’s favorite part of Tord, but he can only leave so many bites before it starts to look suspicious and Tord is pawing for his attention.

 

“Th-Thompson… Please,” he begged softly. Tom nodded and shifted to get out of his underwear, pulling his fingers out of Tord before lining himself up with his entrance. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“Tom, it’s not our first time.”

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“ _ Yes _ , you -- mmph!”

 

Tord was cut off by Tom kissing him for what is, very likely, the thousandth time that night. Tom pushed in nice and slow, giving his hips little thrusts that eased him in further and further. He kissed Tord with every roll of his hips, Tord’s hand resting on his cheek while he laughed every time Tom pressed a kiss to his lips as he eased his cock further and further into Tord until he finally reached the hilt. 

 

He paused then, letting him adjust and just… taking his time. He looked at the way Tord’s cheeks grew from a subtle pink to a nice red that Tom really liked the look of. Tord’s ankles crossed loosely behind Tom’s lower back, and he was locking his arms around the back of his neck, one hand loosely tangled in the Sheriff’s hair. “You’re really going through with this take it slow thing, aren’t you, Thompson?” Tord asked with a soft chuckle.

 

“I am literally buried inside of you, and you want to make small talk?” 

 

“I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do when you keep  _ stopping _ in the middle of us  _ fucking _ .”

 

“It’s called  _ making love _ , Tord. There’s a  _ difference _ .”

 

“Well we can’t  _ make love _ if you’re not  _ doing anything _ .”

 

Tom snorted and Tord laughed and this was singlehandedly Tom’s favorite sexcapade they’ve ever had. Everything felt so… natural. It was real. It felt genuine (not that their previous times weren’t genuine) but something about this was… different. It made Tom appreciate the moment more, take in the way Tord laughed and smiled and how his eyes crinkled up when he did. If Tom wasn’t balls deep inside of him, he’d keep going. 

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll make all the fucking love in the world to you, right now, in this moment.” 

 

“Tom, please. For the sake of  _ everything _ just move.”

 

Tom rocked his hips then, real subtle, a nice pull out and push back in that made Tord moan in this cute little way. Tom did it again, and he set up a nice, slow rhythm that with long, deep thrusts that had Tord moaning in a way he’d never had him before. Tord rested their foreheads together as Tom kept up a slow but steady rhythm of his hips, and Tom’s hands were running almost wild over Tord’s body, mapping out the expanse of Tord’s body, following the dips and hard lines and ever so subtle curves.

 

He was here. He was alive, warm, real,  _ here _ with Tom. Tom had him; they were safe. They were okay, here in Tom’s house, safe away from everyone else, safe from the outside world that didn’t accept them, never would. Tom had Tord wrapped up here, in bed, moving beneath him in such lovely ways that only he got to see. He loved him. He loved him so much it would make his chest ache. 

 

“Fuck, I love you,” Tom mumbled, capturing Tord by surprise.

 

“W-what?”

 

“I - fuck - I love you, Tord.”

 

“I love y-you too, Tom.”

 

Tom’s hips and heart stuttered, then picked up a bit of a quicker pace. He could feel the tightening in his gut. “Say it again, please.”

 

“I love you, sheriff Thompson.”

 

Tom grinned. “O-one more time.” His hips were stuttering, he was getting close. Their breaths were hot and panting, mixing together as their hips moved together in such wonder and magic that it took Tom’s goddamn breath away. He just wanted to hear Tord say it again, confirm that he’s not just imagining this, confirm what he thinks he knows is real. His hand reached down to grab hold of Tord’s cock again, jerking him off in time with his thrusts to help Tord along. He could tell the bandit was close; his breath was doing the hitchy thing that it always does when he’s about to orgasm.

 

“ _ I love you, Thompson _ .” 

 

It was only a few more strokes before Tord was coming onto his stomach and Tom’s hand, and another thrust after that before Tom himself was falling over the edge, and the two got themselves tangled into a heated kiss that was more love than anything else. They rode out their highs together, didn’t break away from the kiss until it was over. They panted softly as they fought to catch their breaths and come down from their highs. 

 

Tom pulled out, nice and slow, before collapsing next to Tord and watching him come down from his orgasm. He was amazing; his skin practically glowed, cheeks pinkish-red and it made Tom just want to kiss him all over, tell him he loves him with every gesture. He stared and stared and committed this to memory because he doesn’t ever want to forget Tord like this. 

 

The other looked over and took notice to this, laughing breathlessly as he turned over onto his stomach, clutching the pillow in his arms and resting his head on it. “You keep looking at me like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you’re committing me to memory.” Tom was quiet; he’d been caught again. “I’m not going anywhere, you know.” Tom sighed a little bit, and Tord squirmed his way into his boyfriend’s arms instead, gaining the other’s attention as Tord threw his arm around Tom’s neck, pressing close, assuring Tom again that Tord was there; alive and warm and  _ there _ . 

 

“I know, I just…” Tom stopped, pursed his lips and tried again. “I worry sometimes, is all.” 

 

“Is this about that dream you had?” Tom didn’t speak; Tord didn’t need him to. “Thompson.... I’m fine. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. Whatever happened in that dream, wasn’t real.” Tord leaned up, stole a quick, soft kiss from Tom and gave him a smile. “Nothing is going to happen to me.”

 

Tom did his best to let out a gentle laugh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Just me being tired, probably.” 

 

God, Tom hopes he’s right.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> its 3 in the fuckin morning when im posting this im sorry for the continuous change in tags sjkdfhg


End file.
